Love is a Fickle Thing
by InsanityRunsInMyBlood
Summary: OOC-ish Bellatrix and Voldemort. WARNING: smut, lemon, whatnot


**Disclaimers are on my page.**

**This takes place right after the Azkaban breakout in OotP, so this will contain spoilers for anyone who didn't read/watch it.**

* * *

><p>Bella lay curled up on her bed, tears flowing, dripping onto her pillow, wetting a large area with the continuous little river that was snaking its way from the corners of her pain-filled eyes. Nobody wanted her, even though she was possibly the most desirable witch in the whole of England. Her arms were hugged around her legs, rubbing to give herself some warmth and comfort, that nobody was willing to give to her. Even her own husband looked upon her with apathy. The silk sheets pooled around her body, providing a thin cover, not nearly enough, to shield her from the cool winter air. She didn't attempt to get a thicker blanket either.<p>

The moonlight filtered through the windows, giving her an angelic glow. Her glossy black hair was fanned out on the pillow. Her large violet eyes flickered to the window, and to the moon. She saw stars in the sky, especially her own star, bright in the winter night, Orion's right shoulder. Her lips were open, and she drew shallow breaths in from them. Her long eyelashes were congealed with dried tears, the salt visible on them. Her petite and feminine form quivered.

She didn't notice the door creak open slowly, silently. Her gaze was fixed outside. A cloaked figure crept into her room just as silently, not even the rustle of the robe was heard as the figure glided its way towards her bed. Bella didn't even notice, so entranced she was with her star, and the moonlight, so pure, so innocent. She imagined that it would be so nice, so free, so happy to be able to fly in the sky, much like a bird, or a phoenix, or a dragon, even, soaring through the vast heavens, doing whatever she wanted. She shook those thoughts away miserably, holding herself tighter. Freedom was out of the question right now. Her duty was to serve her lord.

She had always loved the Dark Lord. She had met him as the young and charismatic Tom Riddle, and had fallen for his grace, his charm, his elegance, and his alluring smile. Now, even in his snakelike form, she was still attracted to him. He just couldn't, or wouldn't, love her back, saying that love is weak. For the first and last time, she disagreed with him. Love for him was what pulled her through Azkaban, knowing that he'll be back for her. Love for him was what kept her loyal to him, to always be at his side. Love for him was what made her so devoted to the cause, so eager to do everything for him.

Earlier on that day he had given her a potion to regain her old looks, and she had been eager to serve him in any way possible, but he rejected her advances rather harshly. So now the woman had all her beauty back, but none of the dignity and confidence she held back when she naturally looked like this.

She felt the slight pressure on her bed, and froze. Her hands came loose from around her legs and instinctively reached for her wand, which lay under her pillow.

'Now, Bellatrix, we wouldn't want you to hurt me, would we?' An amused voice reached her. Bella relaxed.

'My lord.' She said respectfully, if not a bit resentfully, attempting to draw the covers up and turn around, but he placed a chilled hand on her arm, causing goosebumps to erupt on her pale skin.

'Don't.' He said quietly, and slowly reached over to cup one of her supple mounds. Bella stiffened again, then relaxed as he started to massage it. His other arm snaked around her body to place his hand on the other breast, and he kneaded them gently. Bella's breathing quickened, and she let out a tiny little moan. Voldemort pressed his body against hers, his cloak tossed into a corner of the room. Bella was surprised—pleasantly surprised—to find that he was completely starkers under the robe.

'My lord?' She whispered.

'Tell me, Bella.' He rolled the endearment on his tongue like it was some sort of exquisite wine. 'Did I displease you?' He hissed.

'No, milord. I would never dare to-' Bella started quickly.

'Do not lie to me, Bella.' Voldemort hissed angrily. 'I can alwaysss tell.' He said, drawing out his 's'es. Bella shivered.

'Yes, milord, I confess I wasn't satisfied.' Bella said fearfully. 'I…am frustrated that you don't want me.' She blurted out, then shivered in fear. She hadn't meant to be so blunt.

'Go on.' He said to her surprise. With some hesitation and reluctance, she elaborated.

'Nobody wanted me, my lord.' She said, looking down at her hands, which were fiddling nervously. 'At home, I was supposed to be the perfect pureblood princess who was supposed to remain a virgin until her wedding night.' She flushed. 'At school, I was feared, respected, but never loved, only by my sisters.' She murmured. 'Now…they see me as insane, demented, deranged, your most loyal. I'm happy to take up the last description…but not the previous ones.' Bella's voice shook. 'I just want to be loved and appreciated.' She says almost inaudibly.

'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' Voldemort agreed. 'Tell me, Bella…' He grinned. 'If I were to tell you that…I wanted you, desired you…would you let me…now?' He asked. Bella flushed crimson.

'Anything to please, my lord.' She said, stifling a giggle.

'Then…are you a virgin, Bella?' Voldemort asked, amusement evident again in his silky voice. Bella squeaked in shock when his hands moved down sensually, trailing a path from her breasts to her stomach, then to her nether lips.

'Y-yes.' Her voice tremored with anticipation.

'Hmm…I'll just have to see for myself, then.' Voldemort said silkily, flipping her to her back and looming above her. Bella peeked and blushed again.

'So it _is_ true. The great Bellatrix Lestrange is a…blushing virgin, a maiden.' Voldemort smirked. Bella glared defiantly, and he chuckled, spreading her legs gently. He lowered his head and flicked his tongue out, brushing it against her soaked entrance. Bella clutched the sheets, eyes closed, mouth parted, a sigh escaping. He inched his tongue in, feeling her warmth and wetness, their fluids mingling. She tasted of sweet honey and something darker, more tempting. She arched into him, gasping. He chuckled into her, the vibrations making her cry out in pleasure.

'You _are_ a virgin. I have proved it.' Voldemort smirked, drawing back. Bella pouted, but smirked slyly.

'The great Dark Lord has proved me to be a virgin. What is he going to do next? Obviously the scary Bellatrix Lestrange isn't going to be a virgin much longer, is she?' Bella set her smouldering amethyst eyes on Voldemort's glittering ruby ones.

'I see no reason why she should be taken of such a pure title. Afterall some call her the Queen of Pain.' He teased, circling her sensitive bud with a long and pale finger. She moaned incoherently.

'P-please, milord…' She panted, thrusting into his fingers. Voldemort smiled softly, a rare expression.

'Bella, I want this to be something that you will remember. Something that you'll cherish. Losing your maidenhood is something that's very important to a girl.' Voldemort whispered against her slit. His hands massaged her breasts softly again, extracting the cutest, most delightful sounds from her. It was delicious torture. She mewled when a finger entered her tightness, and Voldemort groaned deeply, eyes slipping shut for a moment. Bella grinded against him. He smirked.

'Not so fast, my kitten.' He purred. Bella blushed. 'You mewl quite nicely.' He commented. 'I would like to hear more, kitty.' He whispered heatedly before his tongue found her nub again and circled it slowly, languorously. It was the most exquisite sensation that Bella had ever felt. Remembering his words, she turned her lusty moans into whimpering mewls.

Voldemort inserted two fingers into her and pumped at an even pace, the wet popping sounds drowned out by Bella's whines of want.

'Oh M-Merlin…' She squealed when he added another finger. 'My LORD!' She shrieked when he put another finger in, making four of them slipping in and out of her entrance. Thank goodness he had put silencing charms before he started to engage her with these…pleasurable activities.

Voldemort positioned the tip of his member at her sopping entrance. She bit her lower lip cutely and nervously, eyes worried.

'This is nothing compared to the Cruciatus, Bella.' Voldemort reassured gently, pushing in with one complete stroke. Then he kissed her mouth as she screamed her pain out, only for a bit, though. He kissed her tears away and held her slender waist tenderly. He teased her with slow, shallow strokes, warming her up, and soon he had her begging for more.

'Oh Merlin please I need more…please…I beg you my lord…' Bella moaned. The air heated up around them, crackling with energy and magic. Voldemort increased his speed, slamming into her and then pulling out just as fast. He regarded and took in her posture, her bliss-filled expression, her vulnerability, and he groaned lustfully.

'Bella…' He growled. She panted, licking her lips, her hands on his back, pressing him closer. He fondled her breasts as well, pinching the erect and taut nipples slightly, not enough to hurt, but enough to make her stiffen and moan even louder.

The heat built up in her core, spiralling out, vibrating, dancing, curling her toes, setting fire to her whole body. It was a blur of senses and kisses, colours, and thoughts. Bella groaned and whimpered, mewling high-pitchedly every few seconds.

Voldemort could feel her silken, velvety walls start to tighten even more, and grunted, sweat dripping from his temples. He kept thrusting, losing control, abandoning rational thought, and started to fuck her like a wild animal. She bucked and screamed as well, their bodies crashing together, thighs slapping against each other, entertwined, joined together.

Bella's nails scratched his back as she moaned again.

'I'm coming, my lord! I'm coming!' She shuddered. He picked up his pace even more.

'Then come for me, Bella!' He urged. 'Come _with_ me!' He groaned.

Bella screamed profanities when her orgasm rocked her world, making her black out for a few seconds. Waves of pleasure crashed into her and she rode them out, porcelain cheeks flushed, eyes bright and unfocused, mouth open wide. Her sweet juices, her essence, gushed out and dripped onto the sheets.

Voldemort felt her inner walls grip him tightly as her orgasm hit her. He groaned and thrust a few more times, uncontrollably, passionately, and felt himself stiffen. His seed shot out of his shaft and buried itself deep inside her throbbing core. The pleasure washed out as his member softened, and he pulled out, tired, and collapsed beside her. His milky seed gushed out with the last of her sticky, syrupy nectar, falling onto the sheets.

Bella sighed in complete ecstasy and relaxed, eyes closing. Voldemort held her in his strong arms, and she automatically snuggled into his surprisingly well-muscled and toned chest. The afterglow of the amazing, mind-blowing lovemaking session was absolutely incredible, if not making them sleepy. He picked up his wand and muttered something, and a pale blue glow lit up on Bella's stomach. He dropped his wand and looped his arms around her once more. She yawned into his chest.

'I love you.' Bella murmured, and fell asleep. Voldemort was shocked, but satisfied, when he heard her three words. A few minutes later, he repeated them, and it was the total truth.

Life couldn't be sweeter.


End file.
